


Babies on The Waverider

by Sheneya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Time Master's Bounty Hunters are less.... blood-thirsty than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies on The Waverider

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash parts will come in later.

Len, Sara and Jax had been accompanying Rip on one of their missions. No one was really sure why he need those three in particular, Len was 90% sure Rip didn't fully know why he needed them either, but due to these particular reasons, they were now in their current predicament.

Len winced as part of that predicament started a fight with another one, causing a tiny knee to ram rather solidly against his... more fragile bits. Across the small, thankfully hidden, clearing they parked the Waverider in, Sara was using her training for a rather strange purpose. Rescuing a small, recently winged girl from the tree she had landed in after said wings had suddenly vanished, then reappeared, then vanished again, dropping her in the position she was currently wailing for help from.

Pulling out his Cold Gun as the two tiny boys currently scrapping on his lap rolled off and thudded softly on the ground, he quickly used it to extinguish the small fire starting on the other side of the clearing, where Firestorm was currently flying about erratically. They had discovered that their powers were still active when Jax had gone to pick up the tiny form resting on the pile of Martin Stein's clothing...and had promptly... accidentally, merged with him.

Now they were being treated to a view of the somewhat flammable result. A fully grown Firestorm, zipping around and giggling like a... well... toddler, then pausing and trying to coax himself apart. They'd been switching back and forth like this for nearly an hour.

Fire safely out... again, Len moved to pull apart the two scrapping little brats that had stomped his.... family jewels.

Mick and Boy scout were both far too cute as toddlers. Even if Mick had started doing that strange little stare he had as he keenly watched the still flaming about Firestorm after Len had pulled Ray off him.

Ray just calmly sat in Len's arms, a slightly distant look on his scrunched up face.

Len blinked, then sniffed a little harder at the air around him.

"I hope that fancy, fabricating machine of yours makes nappies Hunter."

Meanwhile, Half a century away.

"The Waverider crew isn't dead."

"You guys really need to stop using death as a way to solve your problems... I'm pretty sure they can't do much right now, and, if need be, I can simply alter the others as well, after all, there are many families so desperate for children to raise and love throughout time, they won't ask where a child comes to them from.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended slightly more sinisterly than I thought.


End file.
